Paint it Black
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: An Early Halloween special songfic only on Megaman Star Force with "Paint it Black" by Gob base on the dream that I have if it is too violence and bloody don't read it than. It have a a little bit of yaoi and a little pairing with RxL in the story. Enjoy!


**This is my first early Halloween special because I won't be doing anything on October, so I am making it more early than you expected. I know you all are going to go mad at me and go off, but I did a little Yaoi no harm is done. **

**It was also base on the dream that make to write it a lot, but so I type it all out and to keep my mind at ease before things started to work. **

**The warning of the fanfiction maybe MA+ because of the blood, goring, violence, and characters death in the story and got more ideals from also from Silent Hill because they are the best ones. I don't own them all in Capcom, some ideals from Konami, and the song "Paint it Black" by Gob.**

* * *

_Paint it Black_

B standing on the Wave Road of Edge Ridge with blood rolling from his eyes downs his face wearing a white collar shirt with a red bowtie. Black tuxedo coats with the black wearing a hat with a black rose coming out of it on the right. His shoes were all black starring at the children hanging out holding a guitar that looked like Lyra with broken strings. He has on half phantom mask on the right and white gloves, B stared at them all with evil grin as he started to play a sour note causing the sky to become more darker and the moon show up in the sky showing Rey's face was on it. W wears show up wearing a half on the left wearing a torn white Lolita with half of arm is ripped out and blood dipping from his arm that is ripped off.

The remains of the FM-ian comrades rise up from the wave grave behind them with parts of their body missing and blood bleeding on their battle scars remains permanent and their faces were covered in white blanket with blood stains. Sonia as Harp Note show up right behind hugging him in the stomach being brainwashed by B and he said, "Let the revenge begin." Everyone scream in terror after the undead Jammers rise up from the ground attacking them. Geo, Bud, Luna, Solo, and Zack were hiding their school ground as they heard a tune coming out of the room. Luna said looking around, "What is that tune?"

**I see a red door  
And I want it painted black  
No colors anymore**

"I don't know, something right about the school as people taking refuges in the school," said Zack looking around seeing children are in hiding places and seeing some adults need medical attention. "What with all these Jammers coming back to live all of the sudden?" said Bud seeing them in through the window. "AUGH! Where's Patrick?" said Geo noticed Patrick didn't see him at all. "AUGH get it out of my mind, GET IT OUT!" said a voice, they turned seeing Patrick strapped up on the stretcher with his arm has an opened wounded. Doctors and nurses try putting him to sleep and Geo rushes in this fallen friend, but held back doctors. "Sorry you kids cannot be here!" said the chief of the nurses. "But why, he is our friend, he really need us!" said Luna trying to get pass her, but was pushed out of the gym.

**I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by  
Dressed in their summer clothes**

Patrick was having the seizures and doctors try to help him, but his heart stopped beating. "We lost him," said the doctors trying to shocked him back to life, but got slashed by Patrick with a knife. "Paint it all black," he said insane. "What is with Pat?" said Luna in shocked. "That's not Pat at all, that is Rey," said Geo in shocked, "something is not right with him at all, lets get out of here before he can." Geo saw Zack being strangled to death by Rey, he said insane, "Run, run, little boys and girl, run, run." Geo grabbed Luna by the arm and Solo transformed into Rouge, he turned to Geo, "Geo get them safe!" "Right!" said Geo leading Bud and Luna upstairs while Rouge held back Rey before he can hurt the others.

**I have to turn my head  
Until my darkness goes  
I see a line of cars  
**Geo lead them up, but was disgusted on the second floor seeing Cygnus ripping Tom off with arms and eating the organs from inside. "Dude that is sick," said Bud who almost throws up, Luna turned away in fear seeing also Queen Ophiuca slashing both her parents right in front of them. Geo said pushing them into the bathroom next to them before Taurus Fire sense them right behind him.

**And they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love  
Both never to come back**

"Geo we are in the girl's bathroom," said Luna angered. "But we are safe for now on and I need to pulse in right now," said Geo serious as he transformed into Megaman, "I will clear the hall so you can get out of here…" Geo in form of Megaman dashes out of the bathroom using his blaster shooting at the undead FM-ians. Luna and Bud remain in the bathroom hiding in stalls, Luna said angered, "Bud are you using the bathroom, you reek?" "No," said Bud noticed, but got his head off from Cancer's claw in the other side of the stall.

**I see them turn their heads  
Quickly look away**

Bud's head rolled to Luna, Luna scream out of the stall and saw Harp Note stand right there. "Harp Note thank god," said Luna relieved didn't realized that blood is bleeding through walls and Luna stared at the window behind Harp Note. She doesn't have her reflection on the mirror as the mirrors started to shatter before Luna and everything smell like dead corpses as blood coming out of pipes.

**Like a newborn baby  
It just happens every day**

As Harp Note transformed into Sonia giving Luna an evil smile on her face as she wave her goodbye, Luna said walking backward into the exit of the door, "You are not Harp Note." "You are not dead at all!" said Harp Note throwing a purplish ball right in front of Luna. Luna struggled to take control or to break free from it, but end bleeding through the stomach and Rey appeared before after struggling to stay alive. "Sorry it has to end that way," said Rey holding her into her by the neck and kissed her, "I always love you dead!" Luna coughing out blood and Rey throw the body to undead Ophiuca merging into one as Queen Ophiuca, "Two girls in the price as one, how sweet can't you get?" said Rey putting his arms around Harp Note and Queen Ophiuca, he turned seeing Bud's body being rotten, "Welcome to my world Bud…"

**I look inside my self  
See my heart is back  
I see my red door**

Meanwhile Megaman continued to shoot at the undead, Omega said, "These are not like the EM-Wave, but they are not themselves anymore Geo…" Geo and Omega heard an evil laughed at the background as they reach into the rooftop, Geo in form of Megaman seeing Gemini B continued to play the tune along with Gemini W playing the bass and Rouge who is now undead playing the drum on standing the symbol of the demon with candles on the circles.

**And I want it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away  
And not have to face the facts**

Omega said, "Don't looked up Geo!" Geo didn't listen to Omega, but looked up he saw Aaron, Hope, Bob, and Orihime hanging over them dripping blood over them like it was raining. Geo didn't say anything, but felt in shocked and almost feeling like he failed as he stumbles on the ground. He looked up again seeing Pegasus', Dragon's, and Leo's heads floated before Omega and Geo humming the tune around him. Geo screaming in pain, "THIS IS A NIGHTMARE, THIS IS NIGHTMARE!" "It is my nightmare," said Gemini B with an evil grin removing his mask revealing the Grim Reaper as chains grabbed Geo's arm ripping Omega off of him.

**It's not easy facing up  
When your whole world is black  
No more will my green sea  
Go turn a deeper blue  
He** transformed back as he was being dragged into the symbol as it started glowing, Rey sitting on top of the building behind them with Luna and Sonia possess by the FM-ians as he laughed as Geo was being sacrificed by Gemini Sparks as everything in the world become black. As the Pegasus, Dragon, and Leo continued to humming into the tune and Gemini sang as he played the scythe like guitar as the demon symbol glowed killing W and Rouge died as well as Andromeda in a hideous demon form rise up.

**I see a red door and I want it painted black, **

**No colors anymore I want them to turn black **

As it take effect on Earth turning blue water into blood and everything is become lifeless as blood started to leak out. Gemini B continued on playing the solo continually before he died. Rey standing around Luna and Sonia dancing around him as FM-ian victorious destroy Earth when they dance into the beat as parts of them getting ripped off.

**I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes, **

**I have to turn my head until my darkness goes **

As Gemini B died, Geo waked up in the middle of the garden as Patrick trying to wake him up with all his friends who were having the picnic. He heard the song "Paint it black" by Gob with Sonia's radio and he didn't know what is going on, but throw it into the Ocean. "Geo what is with you?" said Sonia hitting him on the spot. "It's got to be a nightmare," said Geo with a nervous smiled, "It has got to be the music that you got from the online causing to have weird dream." Omega got the radio from the ocean and Cancer Bubble noticed Geo's right arm is missing.

"Uh," said Cancer, "Geo your arm is missing buku!" Geo looked up seeing everything like the dream as everyone is undead, he turned seeing the ocean is red like blood and Geo said turned to Patrick, "What is happening?" "I don't know!" said Patrick eating a human arm. Geo sighed, "I better join them before they end up killing me!" "You should GEO!" said Rey licking the blood from Geo. "WTF Pat!" said Geo in shocked. "I am not Pat!" said Rey with evil grin showing his red eyes right in front of Geo as the song resumed.

**I wanna see your face painted black, black as night, black as coal **

Geo said trying to break free after seeing everyone laughing at them, "What the hell is going on?" He saw the FM-ians laughing at him continually causing him to breakdown continually after he felt something pierce him in the stomach and fallen into the ground as he was bleeding to death as everything becoming black around him.

**I wanna see your face painted black, black as night, black as coal **  
**Don't wanna see the sun, flying high in the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black, yea **

"GEO STOPPED PLAYING THAT MUSIC!" he heard at the background, it was his mother taking the CD of Gob out of the music box, "It will caused you to get nightmares along with your boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" said Geo realizing that he was in bed and turned seeing Patrick sleeping right beside him.

Geo scream as the neighbors started to hear him at the background in terror, Gemini B taping everything on the Wave. Gemini W said apathetic, "You know that was kind of bad ideal for making Patrick and Geo drunk and most of all playing the song "Paint it Black" by Gob while they are sleeping. Do you have no shame?" "No, why?" said Gemini B turning to W. "This will happen!" said W removing his head and revealing to be the Pissed off Geo, "I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL LIKE YOU DID TO MINE!" "Oh fuck!" said B started to run and Geo grabbed a chainsaw as he went after B background music of Benny Hill started playing and the title "The End" show up before them.

"This music video sucks!" said Bob throwing a cup at them as the screen zoom out revealing it was only in theatre. Everyone turned to Bob who really did make the music video and stressed out making the music video taking out their weapons. They beat him up and Bob screaming like a girl as they beat him up as everything become black as Cygnus Wing removing the scene of violence by pushing it aside and writing "The End for Real this Time" on the black board in red with his own blood. Cygnus turned to the readers and didn't say a word, but Queen Ophiuca pushes him out of the way so the readers can see it.

**The End (For Real this time)**

_

* * *

_

It can be a good or bad ideal, if it's not a good ideal and I will accept request through private message only five requests only. That is not what I am talking about sorry for disturbing you all and making this stupid fanfiction, but I will do another Luna/Geo with "See you again" by Miley Cyrus and Sonia/Geo with "Talk" by Coldplay. This is also my first time doing the Horror Genre music video with "Paint it Black" by Gob and I hope you enjoy it; also GEMINI SPARKS make me do it in the dream.


End file.
